PlayStation Portable
Taiko no Tatsujin Portable 1-2 *A taiko-drumming music game. Clean 2D graphics and addictive gameplay make it a must for any fan of rhythm games. Kingdom of Paradise A nice early RPG effort with a Chinese theme. Decent combat system and surprisingly nice graphics. Wipeout Pure/Pulse Both Wipeout games boast great graphics, lots to unlock, and an insane sense of speed. Metal Gear Ac!d 1-2 Card-based tactics in the MGS universe. It's surprisingly fun if you give it a chance and stop bawwing. Lumines 1-2 An early system seller, Lumines is one of the most addictive puzzlers since Tetris. Marvel Ultimate Alliance A nice port of the console action-RPG title. Control up to four Marvel superheroes as you smash the shit out of people and things. Virtua Tennis World Tour/3 A nicely polished game of tennis. Surprisingly fun even if you don't give two shits about the actual sport. Brave Story: New Traveler A pretty and full-bodied RPG entry in the Brave Story series. Also note: it CSOs to a very handy 150-ish megs, with nothing ripped. Armored Core Formula Front Build giant robots, shit blows up. If you ever played an AC game, you know what to expect: nice graphics, almost too much customizability. Burnout Dominator Looks fantastic and moves at a very respectable FPS, invoking a very good sense of speed. I play it even more than the PS2 version. Fired Up Almost shockingly fun car combat. However, it's especially notable that it also rips and CSOs to like 20MB. Fuck yeah! Killzone Liberation Ditches the frail FPS gameplay for fucking awesome isometric shootouts. Happens to look great as well. Hot Shots Golf: Open Tee A simple, fun golf game. Easyt to pick up and strangely addictive. PQ: Practical Intelligence Quotient 1-2 Engaging puzzle solving in an Intelligent Qube-esque world. Mercury Micromanagement puzzle solving with liquid blobs of mercury. God of War: Chains of Olympus It's God of War, you know what to expect. Kratos makes a badass return in portable format, beating dudes up and collecting red things. Patapon 1-2 A charming combination of rhythm, action and RTS. You press certain buttons in time to the chanting to make your squad move, attack, ect. Tomb Raider Anniversary The TR remake looks and plays great on the small screen. Lots of stuff to unlock as well. Gradius Collection SHOOT THE CORE! SHOOT THE CORE! SHOOT THE CORE! SHOOT THE CORE! SHOOT THE CORE! SHOOT THE CORE! SHOOT THE CORE! GTA: Liberty City Stories It's GTA3 on the go with an all-new story. What's not to like? Crush A very unique puzzler where you 'crush' your world from 3D to 2D and vice versa to navigate and remove obstacles. Gurumin: A Monstrous Adventure A charming 3D platformer-RPG ported over from the Japanese-only PC version. Guilty Gear XX Accent Core Plus The latest update to the GGXX series. Warning, it has a TON of voiced lines for the story mode, so if you want a smaller CSO, go for the older XX. Ace Combat X Fucking epic dogfighting. Since every /v/irgin's penis gets hard for AC, I don't even need to talk about it any more. Parodius Portable Collects a bunch of the Parodius games, humorous parodies of Konami's own Gradius series. Puzzle Quest Bejeweled-style gameply wish some RPG-like stat and story dressings. Addictive, and CSOs to a very small size. DJ Max Portable 1-2 A shameless Beatmania clone that's got the goods. Addictive music, nice background videos, and that same ol' rhythm gameplay. Every Extend Extra A shoot-em-up in which your only method of defense is to blow yourself up in a strategic area, trying to take as many with you as possible. Ratchet and Clank: Size Matters Has all the depth and gameplay of a full-fledged Ratchet and Clank game. Nice production values, and finding and using new weapons is as fun as ever. Ultimate Ghosts and Goblins A very nice remake that keeps the core gameplay intact and injects gorgeous new eyecandy. Gripshift Fucking addictive. "Zany" tracks, awesome air control, and outlandish physics make this the most fun racing game/platformer I've ever played. Loco Roco 1-2 A surreal experience controlling amorphous blobs in a dreamy, pastel world. Definitely worth a look for the smooth animation and unique controls. GTA: Vice City Stories In this game you play as Victor Vance, BAD ASS SUPAFLY MUHFUGGA and brother of Lance Vance. FUCK SHIT UP NIGGA! Naruto: Narutimett Hero Portable While not a good game in and of itself, it is quite a decent port job of the PS2 games. Non-fans need not apply. Megaman Maverick Hunter X A 3D makeover for the original Megaman X. It's a beauty queen and gameplay is the same as ever. Megaman Powered Up The original Megaman in 3D, with a dose of SUPER KAWAII LOL XD ^_^. Comes with a level editor, which is kind of badass. Daxter A gorgeous platformer that puts you in the shoes of Daxter, of the Jak and Daxter series. Plays like a dream. Street Fighter Alpha 3 Max It's a port with a few new features. It lacks Infrastructure though, which is a bummer. Super Stardust Portable Fun port of the PS3 dual-stick shooter. You shoot asteroids and other shit with somewhat suspect controls, due to the lack of a second analog stick. Everyday Shooter A strange musical shoot-em-up with gameplay reminiscent of Every Extend, sans exploding. Exit 1-2 (Kangaeru Exit) A game about rescuing people and navigating hazard-strewn enviroments, done in a neat high-contrast style. Monster Hunter Freedom 1-2 Addictive-as-fuck monster-hunting gameplay. Unfortunately, it's ad-hoc multiplayer only unless you use XLink Kai. Disgaea: Afternoon of Darkness Astoundingly addictive turn-based tactics gameplay. Exclusive extras include Etna mode and ad-hoc multiplayer. Final Fantasy Tactis: The War of the Lions A port of the PS1 classic Final Fantasy Tactics, now with 16:9 widescreen and all-new animated cutscenes. Me and My Katamari Despite the lack of a second stick, this is still quite a complete game of Katamari. Silent Hill Origins A prequel to the Silent Hill series. Surprisingly scary if you play it with headphones, and the lighting effects are stunning for a portable game. Medal of Honor Heroes A solid, meaty FPS with the usual irritating controls. However, it's got 32-player multiplayer, FUCK YEAR! Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops It's an all-new MGS game, and one of the best PSP games out there. It picks up after the events of MGS3, completing the tale of Big Boss. Echochrome A highly conceptual puzzler that has you changing the camera's perspective to modify the environment for armatures to escape. fl0w A chilled-out experience where you start as a small microbe and eat others to grow into a larger and more beautiful organism. Castlevania Dracula X Chronicles A fully 3D remake of the SNES classic. If you love whipping skeletons, this is your game. Outrun 2006: Coast 2 Coast Drift through eye-fuckingly gorgeous locales to impress the bitch in your passenger seat. Boasts a fucking awesome soundtrack. Warhamer 40K Squad Command A nice turned-based tactical combat title. It's Space Marines vs. Chaos. For a 40K fan, this is more fun than you can shake a bolter at. Coded Arms 1-2 A futuristic FPS. Not the best FPS, but the PSP doesn't have many FPSes. Plus, it has Wifi support, and deathmatching is undeniably fun. Harvey Birdman: Attorney at Law It's actually made by capcom, and plays exactly like Phoenix Wright. It's fully animated, and looks just like the show. Tales of Eternia A port of the PS1 game. It was great then and it's still great now. Pick it up if you haven't played it yet. Jeanne D'Arc An odd retelling of the tale of Joan of Arc in SRPG format. Gorgeous graphics and anime cutscenes round out this nice package. Space Invaders Extreme A fun remake of the classic alien shooting game, with all new graphics, effects, multipliers, and powerups. Macross Ace Frontier Somewhat suspect flying controls are saved by epic scenarios. Worth a look if you're forgiving and are into crazy aerial combat. Tony Hawk's Underground 2 Remix A nice port visually and gameplay-wise, but also adds a nice amount of fresh content, like entirely new levels. (They're not half bad, either.) Parappa the Rapper FUCK YES YOU ARE THE BEST PORT EVER! Need for Speed Carbon If you have a burning need to customize cars and participate in subpar, arcadey racing on the go, this is your game. Tekken: Dark Resurrection Hands down the prettiest game. It also packs a nice amount of meat in its shell. Avoid only if you're a diehard hater, and maybe not even then. Tokobot A quirky Zelda OOT-style romp in which you solve puzzles and defeat enemies with the aid of small chicken-like robots, apparently. Valkyrie Profile: Lenneth A port of the good ol' PS1 classic with shiny new movies and such. Power Stone Collection Both of the hugely popular Dreamcast brawlers in one neat package. Fun, but I hope you like squinting. WTF: Work Time Fun A fucking weird WarioWare-style minigame collection. Gitaroo Man Lives! This incredibly awesome PS2 music game returns in a delicious port with two new songs.